


The Nip Slip Sitch

by jaded_jane



Series: The Kogan Series [3]
Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: (mentioned) stalking, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Mexico, implied marijuana usage, nipple slips, offending tank tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan sees a picture of Kendall (and Dustin) taken during their Heffron Drive press/media tour and notices a certain "wardrobe malfunction" on a certain blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nip Slip Sitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stealing this sentiment from the intended recipient, koganphrancis: "this is completely made up, but nonetheless it could have happened". 
> 
> As always with this series, self-betaed.

Logan doesn’t know what he’d been thinking when he agreed to this impromptu trip. All he can remember as Kendall saying that he and Dustin would be in Philly for a few days, so “why don’t you join Brittany in Mexico and help celebrate her birthday?”

Logan hadn’t counted on the appearance of Mak an hour after his arrival. That girl is like his shadow; every time he turns around, there she is. He thanks his lucky stars that there are more than enough people in the rented beach house to keep her distracted, allowing him to escape, even if it’s only for a few minutes of time.

He closes the door to the pantry behind him quietly, knowing that even though Mak will avoid the kitchen in order to keep her weight down, all sense of reason goes out the window where Logan’s concerned.

As he settles onto the floor, Logan regrets the boots he happened to be wearing when he left the house. They’re his favorite boots, dammit. And they’re black. Why would he need anything else?

Logan wrestles them off, crossing his black-socked feet beneath him and pulling his phone from the ridiculously comfortable, blue with “cute” little pink hearts patterned, board shorts. A huge “Les Fantomes” tank top only adds to the bizarreness of his outfit. (It’s an example of why Logan shouldn’t let Kendall pack for the both of them after he’s had his “Chinese food”.)

It’s been a few days since he’s trolled Twitter and Logan requires something to occupy his time while he waits for Brittany to finish getting gussied up for the horseback ride and he continues to hide from Mak. He’s willing to pay the few extra bucks that international roaming charges will add on, to keep himself entertained for God knows how long without the soul-sucking leech.

After entering in his lock code (1102), Logan spends a good thirty seconds staring at his home screen, lost in the green eyes of his beloved. When he shakes himself from the trance, Logan cringes when he sees the notification bubble above the Twitter app is in the high triple digits. He sighs as he taps the app open and goes directly to Kendall’s Twitter.

It’s not like he and Kendall don’t speak nightly about everything Kendall could possibly tweet, but sometimes Logan find comfort in reading things as they happen. It’s almost as good as being there.

Logan smiles as he scans Kendall’s tweets before slowly the smile dwindles. As great as Kendall’s Twitter feed is, he really doesn’t take that many selfies and Logan longs to see that gorgeous, dimpled face fill up his phone screen again. He clicks over Dustin’s feed and is immediately rewarded with a new photo.

“Logan? Are you in here somewhere?”

Logan stares at the picture for a few seconds longer prior to calling out, “I’m in here Brit; please be alone.” He thrust his feet back into his boots, lacing them haphazardly in his rush. Logan jumps to his feet and yanks his addias cap out of one of his back pockets, tugging it over his unruly brown hair. 

He cautiously pulls the folding door back, carefully observing the surrounding territory to ensure that he’s in the clear. 

“She’s in the shower. You have plenty of time.”

Logan shoves his phone in his side pocket and bolts for the door leading to the outside. “That’s what you think. Let’s go see some horses, Birthday Girl!” he calls over his shoulder.

____

Logan’s thoughts keep creeping back to the last image he saw and he cannot concentrate on anything the instructor tells them about the horses. He lasts five minutes on top of a middle-aged nag named Buttercup before he decides he’s holding the group back and walks Buttercup to the stables to be groomed and fed for the minimal work she did carting his ass around.

Logan spots a set of swings near the bar, which has yet to open, and sits down on the board that serves as the swing’s seat, closing his eyes, letting a memory wash over him.

_“I don’t know why you wear such large tanks, Kendall. The arm hole alone could fit two of your heads from chin to forehead and still have room!”_

_Kendall glances over from just inside the closet where he’s looking for a pair of shorts that will be suitable for a golf-outing to the bed’s edge Logan’s perched himself on after his shower. “You’ve never had a problem with how I dress. Why now, Logie? And have you seen my pastel plaid shorts? I kinda wanna wear those.”_

_Logan shakes his head as he grumbles under his breath and fidgets with the towel wrapped around his waist._

_“What was that?” Kendall pops his head out of the closet and ends up coming out fully when Logan doesn’t repeat himself._

_Logan, for his part, is transfixed by Kendall’s “wardrobe malfunction”- which Kendall has yet to figure out has happened._

_It takes a couple of seconds, but Kendall works it out and blushes as he rights his top._

_“I don’t want everyone in the world to know what your nipples look like.” Logan knows it makes him sound like a petulant three-year old, but he shares so much of Kendall already. Why can’t they keep this between them?_

_“You do realize that we did at least one group shirtless scene on the show, right? Tumblr makes it look like we did over 100, so that’s not gonna fly.”_

_Logan opens his mouth to make some snarky comment that gets lost as soon as he’s hit it the head with the offending tank. He looks up and finds Kendall stripping himself of his tighty-whiteys before those too are thrown in Logan’s direction. Logan launches himself at Kendall, dropping the towel along the way._

_He’s too keyed up to let Kendall move them to the bed; they have sex on the floor._

_As he physically cools down, Logan does mentally as well. “I’m sorry for acting like a child. I guess the one following me has rubbed off and I don’t like it!”_

_Kendall rolls off of Logan and reaches for his discarded towel to wipe himself down. Once that’s accomplished, he cleans Logan and cuddles up into the brunet’s side, whispering, “If you ever see my nipples escaping my tank in photos, know that I’m missing you. Because I will be thinking of this moment, right here, right now.”_

“Earth to Logan! Come back!” A pair of hands clap together inches from his face. 

Logan jerks his head back and refocuses his brown eyes on the girl in the birthday tiara standing in front of him. “Huh?”

Brittany just shakes her head. “Welcome back to the land of the living. You got a nip slip sitch going on,” she comments as she points to the offense.

Logan looks down at his left nipple playing peek-a-boo with Mexico’s public. He grins. “Hey Brit, what happens if I do this?” Logan reaches up and grabs the swing’s ropes in such a way that the humerus bones are parallel to the sand beneath his feet. 

Brittany scrunches her nose. “You’ve made it worse.”

“Perfect! Take a picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> K- This was always what I was thinking of when I first mentioned writing something around "nipples". I hope it amused you. Also, I spent too long staring at the swing photo.


End file.
